Soul of Pride
by SamanthaMeloes
Summary: Based off BBI's Pride!Ed ending.Ed is dead an Pride has taken over...or has he?SEQUEL UP!
1. Prolouge

AN: This is actually a sort of preview for a story I am writing. It is based in BBI's Pride!Ed ending, and depending on what you people think , I will make it a full story. Oh and this is Edo's POV, Enjoy!

BBI

_When I was young, my mother was my bluebird _

_She brought happiness and joy to my brother and I. But then it vanished, just as her hand fell limp in my hand._

_My bluebird was gone and so was my happiness. _

_When I tried to catch my bluebird it flew right out of my grasp, and with it, it took my brother._

_Years later my bluebird finally returned to me, in the form of my perfect innocent little brother._

_When I felt his warm hand on mine and I saw his smile, my bluebird returned, but it was never there._

_My bluebird was only a illusion._

_It came and went as it pleased, but now it would never return to me._

-BBI-

It is impossible, but I remember it all so clearly. I am not even in control of my body, but I am still in pain, forced to watch ,and remember everything. My mind replayed the events that took place.

Alphonse. Colonel.

They were both killed and I just sat there and watched. Then I was selfish. I deserved the pain, but I didn't want it. I took the cowards way out and took my own life.

But now my pain is worse. I could have fought back. I could have escaped, but I didn't. I could be comforting my friends, but I can't. I want to cry, but I will never be able to. I am now just a soul stuck in a monster. I have to sit in his mind and watch him kill innocent people. I have to listen to him call the creature who killed my little brother, and the man I thought of as a father, 'Brother.' the one word that reminds me so much of Alphonse.

It was all Envy's fault. No, that's wrong. All of this is my fault. From the very beginning it has been my fault.

It is my fault my Father left us. It is my fault my mom was in so much pain. It was my idea to commit the taboo, to kill our mother once again. It was my fault Alphonse spent 4 years in a cold armor for a shell.

I should have died that day. I should have had my body taken, Alphonse might have lost his limbs, but he would be able to live his life. Maybe he would have gone on with his life, be a teenager without having to fight in wars, one day get married to a beautiful woman and have children, but he can't. He never will.

I remember what I saw right after I died. I appeared at the gate, Alphonse and Roy were being welcomed by Mom and Hughes. They were so happy and I wanted to join them, but I couldn't.

Something was forcing me to stay where I was. I could just stare as They all called for me to come with them. I heard Alphonse yelling for me to come. I heard him asking me why I wouldn't come. "_Brother! Come on! Why are you just standing there! I need you with me, Brother!" _

I heard Mustang ordering me to come _"Fullmetal! What is wrong! Come here Fullmetal!" _I watched as the gate closed , and I was pulled away. I can't remember much after that, but when I awoke it was pitch black, but I could still see. Soon I found out I was trapped in the mind of a new homunculus called Pride, who resembled me, gold eyes and all.

I could see what he saw, and hear what he heard. Sometimes, Pride would go to sleep and we would talk, though he was very slow. It amazed me how different I was able to make him from the other homunculi. I am able to teach him differently, but not by much. He still does what the others tell him to, but will tone it down a bit. He was my only friend now, but he still didn't understand who I was. He probly never would.

I always have to hear the orders Envy gives Pride. I want to get out of this jail and warn those innocent people who were being targeted, but I can't.

One time I saw Riza. Pride and Envy were undercover and were looking for something, and I could see her. She was buying some vegetables, her hair was down and she looked very troubled. I wanted to run to her and tell her what happened. I wanted to cry and hug her and ask for the comfort only a mother could give. But I couldn't and in a matter of seconds we were gone, and Pride and I were at the mansion that the homunculi lived in. Nothing ever lasts.

Hohenheim was talking about his plan. He was planning to take over the world. To eliminate all humans and make a new race of only homunculi.

It hurts to think of the man I had loved and admired so much as a child, do such horrid things. What about mom? If she was still alive would he be doing this? I guess I would never know, but how could he have just sat there and watch Envy kill his son? How could he have handled it so well when I committed suicide right in front of him? It made me even sicker when he treated Pride like he used to do me .Why did he love him more? Wasn't I good enough? Why were things like this?

I know it is impossible, but I want to escape. I want to teach Pride to be human. I want to stop Hohenheim.

And I hope one day I will. One day I will escape this prison, and make Alphonse, Roy ,and Mom proud.

Maybe one day I can go see them, and finally be home.

Maybe.

Maybe it will happen if I can retrieve that determination I once had. But maybe is a two way street .

No! I won't give up hope. I won't give Truth the satisfaction of my pain anymore! I won't give in. I will never give in. Then maybe I will finally be happy.

Maybe I will be able to see Mom and tell Alphonse how sorry I was. Maybe I will be able to spend time with my dad not the father that left me. Maybe I will be able to play with Nina. I don't know ,but I will never know if I don't try.

-BBI-

_My bluebird was just an illusion_

_I know that now_

_But my hope will never leave_

_One day I will be home_

_And this time_

_My bluebird won't leave ever again_

_-BBI-_

_AN: Soooo, what did ya think?_


	2. Pride

AN: Yay! People like this! Sorry to people who liked 'Sara's Life' I will update it when I get in a Edwin mood, but right now I am in an angst mood, and I got 3 reviews which for me means it is good .Enjoy!

-BBI-

I sat in a dark space. There was no light ,but I could still see clearly. I had no idea how far it went, but I knew if I tried to find the end, it would be useless. I listen closely using senses I myself couldn't use. The words I hear come out scrambled, but soon become easy for me to hear.

"Pride! Come! Father wishes to speak to us!" I recognize the voice as Envy's. I soon sense Pride walking and focus on using my sense to see. A few seconds later I can see everything that Pride sees. We walk down hallways for what seems like hours, then again, everything always seems to take hours for me. We arrive in a dark circular room, the only light coming from a lamp in the middle sitting next to a man. Pride walks in and sits next to Envy on a boulder. Pride didn't see it, but I saw the hateful glares coming from the other 4 homunculi. It was rather surprising to see Wrath here, he usually doesn't come to these meetings, since he is the Furer. How I wish I had known the truth about him months ago. Moments later Father, or Hohenheim, spoke, his voice was deep, and it sickened me how familiar it was.

"Mmm, I see you are all here. Wrath thank you for deciding to come." he said. It was so casual, as if it was normal for artificial humans to have meetings about assignations'. "You are welcome Father." Wrath said.

Like I said, so casual. "Can we just get on with this!" said Envy. I can't believe it, but I agree with Envy.

Father, or Hohenheim, didn't acknowledge Envy's request but did so any way. "I have decided a date for my plan. The circle has been drawn, all that is left is small preparations. The transmutation will take place in a years time." He said. The plan…I had been here long enough to know what it is. He plans to use a transmutation circle to destroy the humans…..but something seems to be missing. "That is all." he said.

What! Damn! I need to know what is missing. I soon realize Pride is walking back to his room. He walks to the window and sits next to it, and we both look outside watching nature. It was so peaceful.

My life was always hectic. With the search for the stone, and the Homunculi chasing Al and I, but it never ceased to amaze me how at peace I am ,when my brother and friend are dead, and I am living inside a monster. Then again, it is wrong of me to think of Pride as a monster. In fact the best way to describe Pride is….that's just it. There is no way to describe Pride. He defiantly doesn't live up to his name. He is usually quiet, and void of any emotion. All he has is his dull golden eyes. But he is not like the other Homunculi. He is not a killer. He has killed, but doesn't want to. He has told me himself. He is like a child being dared to smoke, by his friends. He doesn't want to commit the sin, but does it to make everyone happy. In his case, he doesn't want to lose the only family he knows. I can prolbly understand that the most. I can't believe it, but Pride is only thing close to family I have left now.

Through the window I can see the trees move with the wind, and in the distance I can hear the sounds of a river flowing. The mansion lied in the middle of a forest. _In a place so peaceful lies a home of evil._

I imagine the river flowing, and fish swimming. I can almost see birds waiting for them to rise so they can eat. _No matter how peaceful the world may become, the stronger will always rule the weak. _I think of the current becoming rougher as it comes to a cliff, falling of the edge to the rocks that lie beneath. _No matter how you flow, there is always an end. _I think of how much it describe life. The weak are always targeted. No matter how peaceful the world becomes. Even if the Homunculi died, and there was no evil, hate ,or hunger, the world would still have this .Homunculi prey on humans, humans prey on other humans and animals, animals prey on other animals and plants ,plants prey on the world. If this is true then what does that say about Roy, and Al. Does there death make them weak? Sacrificing yourself for others….it shouldn't make you weak. There death is one that I find noble, though I wish I could have stopped it .

It was I who always said 'if you have two good feet, stand up and use them to move forward.' I said it, so it would be wrong of me not too. But I can't help but feel like I am failing at it. I no longer have two legs, just a soul.

Why am I so calm about this? What happened to the old me? The one who would yell and cuss if you commented on his height? The one who would always have determination? Who would be telling Pride to let him out of his mind? I am no longer myself, and it all began when I did this to myself. No. Even when I would be a moody teen that wasn't me. The real me is Edward Elric, and he died when his mom's hand fell limp in his hand. After that he was Hagane no Renkinjutsu-shi , The Fullmetal Alchemist, The hero of the people. And now he was…nothing. He was not alive, but not dead. He was not human, but not anything else. He was nothing.

I focus on the window once more and watch as birds fly past. And as if to taunt me, a blue bird sits on the window sill watching us curiously. To me it was asking "Who are you?" and for the first time ever, I couldn't answer.

-BBI-

AN: This was shorter than excepted, but I didn't want to make anyone wait longer so that was the first real chapter. And incase some of you are dumb and don't know Hagane no Renkinjutsu-shi is Fullmetal Alchemist in Japanese. And the writing like _this _will be explained in later chapters_._

Favorites and Story alerts, don't get you any more chapters, reviews do. All flames go to my chibi-Roy. XD

Kudasi R&R


	3. Nightmare

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, I had to deal with school. Stupid math. Enjoy!

-BBI-

"What do….. you mean?" Pride asked me. We both sat in the darkness. I could see him, but all he could see was black. He didn't seem to mind it. "Don't you understand? Your father is up to something far worse than what he says." I said it slower so he could understand, but it came out very angry. It was only 5 hours ago that Father held that meeting. 5 hours that I have known something to be terribly wrong. "What?" Pride's voice was so…..unknowing. I wish I could just tell him everything., but there are some things I don't even know. "Pride….just do me a favor. Learn as much as you can of Father's plan." I said. I saw him nod and I could feel him fading as I was left alone for the rest of the evening. I hate to doubt Pride, but I don't think he understood anything I said. I looked out to the window nearby, and saw the sun go down and the moon come up. It was a crescent moon tonight. It glowed white and the stars that shone beside made it look so beautiful. This was probley one of the better parts of the day. I can remember the first night like this. I was freaking out, because…well it is kind of obvious. As Pride slowly faded from my vision, I could feel the nightmare coming. It was always the same night mare, though it has changed every night .You would think a night mare would be bad, but there was something good about it.

If you have a nightmare, it means your still there, still alive, some how.

I blink, and all of a sudden I can see Resembol. I am once again a child and I can see my mother picking tomatoes in the distance. I can feel the joy and happiness I felt when I was younger. I could feel the wind blowing, and the ground beneath me.

"Mom! Mom! Look at what I made!"

I could hear the words coming out of my mouth. I could feel my feet running to a young woman ,beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes the picture of youth, picking tomatoes. In my hand was a small horse, made from alchemy. Is it weird that I can remember what I made it from? I had taken a scrap of steel and 'borrowed' one of Winry's screws, to make it. My mother's eyes looked at the horse curiously, her hazel eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Oh! Edward it is so perfect!"

I beamed at the praise. This nightmare always began as a memory, but always ends badly. I wish I could just redo my past, but I would never have the courage to change anything. The fondness in her eyes made me so happy, but I could already feel the darkness creeping up on me.

"Oh, so perfect, but…"

I look up to see what was wrong with the creation she had just said was 'oh, so perfect' only to wish I hadn't. What I saw was no longer my mother. Her beautiful shining eyes, were now hollow, and her brown hair was a hideous black. Her skin was gray and wrinkled, and I could smell her blood.

"But, why couldn't you make me perfect Edward? Why am I dead? IT IS ALL YOUR FALT!"

Her voice was one of death, deep and cracking. In fear I run to my home, trying to escape the monster, but when I am inside I am met with a big dog, eyes hollow, and a mop of brown hair. Nina.

"Big brother? You promised to come play big brother…..I hurt. big brother why do I hurt?"

It was a creature, but it's voice was still that of a little girl who used to so cheerful and innocent ,and used to walk with a big white dog following her. Now she was depressed, though she never lived long enough to know what it meant. I want to go comfort her, but I also want to run, but before I can make my decision the house is on fire, and she is burnt to ashes. In a second I am running to the door, but am stopped, when I feel an arm gripping me. I look back, only to be met by glowing white eyes, and an echoing voice of a child.

"Brother? Why Brother? Why did you do this? Why did you let me die? WHY!"

The armor drags me into the flames and I cry in pain. I get one last glance at the window before the flames devour me. I see a blue bird, staring at me, before it flies away. Mocking me.

When the nightmare ends it is already morning, and I have to force Pride to get up. I had to do this every morning, because if I didn't I would be stuck doing nothing for hours. In a matter of seconds Pride's eyes open, and he slowly gets out of bed. As he gets ready to eat breakfast I think of my past more.

All of my life I believed in the law of equivalent exchange ,but nothing was ever fair. I remember reading a book once, one that wasn't alchemy. I remember it because Al had been making me stay in bed because I was sick. I remember arguing with him for hours, because I didn't want to stay in bed. Eventually I gave in, and started to read an alchemy book, but Al stopped me saying it wouldn't be healthy and instead gave me a book with millions of boring sayings, and quotes in it. I had nothing else to do so I read it. It was true when I said it was boring, but there was a quote there that caught my attention. I can't remember the name or the guy who quoted it, but the words are in my mind forever. It read, "I would rather have seen hell, come back alive, and learned the truth, then live a life that was care free, peaceful, and unknowing." At first when I read it I thought 'yeah right.' but now I agree with it. How would my life had gone if Alphonse and I hadn't sinned?

Our life has been full of death, war, pain, and sorrow, but we learned from that, and for a short amount of time we had the life we wanted, a life we had deserved, and I would rather that over a life of happiness, joy, and peace, that we didn't deserve. We would never have learned to value things like family, and friendship if we hadn't gone through hell. I can imagine what Al and I's relationship would have been like if we had our perfect little family. It is really rather amusing. I can imagine Alphonse and I being normal teens in Resembol, maybe getting in to a fight over something that is stupid, and then saying we hated each other. All of our conversations would probly revolve around girls, parties, homework, and what we were going to do on the weekends.

Maybe our life was bad, but we gained knowledge few people have, and we shared a bond that was true. People always said it was true brotherhood. But it was much more.

Those who have reached the sun and come back alive, but seen hell, are those who truly have achieved peace.

-BBI-

AN:THERE IS NO INCEST IN THIS SO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!

Kudasi R&R


	4. The kill

-BBI-

Black. That is all that was seen. The only way to see where you were going was the shining moon above him. He was hidden in the shadows of an ally, waiting. Clad in black, only his dull gold eyes could be seen.

He waited and waited, until footsteps could be heard. Peeking, he saw a woman walking quickly, most likely heading home. It was too bad she would never go home again. In a flash of bright light he summoned a long metal scythe. It was pure black, like coal. The cold metal was decorated with the same mark as himself. The mark of the Homunculi. In a flash the woman was on the ground, crying for help, as he help the sharp end to her throat, her horrified expression was reflected on the shining metal. **Pride stop! **He flinched as the voice boomed in his head. This was the one thing he knew how to do! Why couldn't he understand? _No! Too late! She die!_ His voice yelled back. When no other response was given he pressed the scythe down, slitting her throat. Blood was every where, and his once shining blade, was now covered in it. He held the blade to his lips and licked the blood off. **Pride….** Pride stopped licking the blood at the sound of his only friend's sad voice. He knew what he was doing was wrong, knew he was killing innocent people.

…_.Sorry._ He told him. There was no answer, but he already knew what he was going to say. **It is too late to be sorry.** Pride slowly repaired the damage to the woman, making her look more peaceful, before picking her up and rapping her with his black coat. He went to the cemetery and found a spot to dig a grave, afterwards placing her in it.

Later that night, Pride and the voice argued for hours.

**Pride, you are better than the others. Why must you kill!**

_It my meaning. What I am. I monster, must kill!_

**Pride, you are no monster! None of you are monsters. Your people, you just haven't found your humanity!**

_I want be human! Want be normal! Why don't help!_

**I do help Pride. I tell you what's right and what is wrong. **

_No! You don't._

They argued much longer until Pride got up and left the room. He was angry. He wanted to get away from the voice, but it was forever there, following him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Envy, until he was pounded into the wall.

"Hey Chibi-san! Why so down!" Pride couldn't answer because Envy's hand was blocking his wind pipe.

"Oh wait," Envy said with false sympathy, "Your too dumb to talk! I want you to yell, scream and cry! Now!" Envy was full of rage, and ready to kill. Envy loosened his grip enough for Pride to speak, wanting to hear him. "What's wrong _shorty_!" Pride didn't know what Envy wanted him to do, he just stood there waiting to be released. Envy slowly calmed down and released Pride. "Damnit! Why can't you be the same!" Envy yelled before marching off. _Why he does that! Why! _he angrily asked. **I can't tell you, not yet.** Pride nodded, before getting up and going to his room. He would find out soon, he could tell.

-BBI-


	5. Anger and the truth

AN: All I have to say is that it would be greatly appreciated if people reviewed! That's the only way I will have motivation for this story, and the only reason I wrote this chapter now is because an anomyonous reviewer said to write more. So thank WaTeR AlchMIsT for this chapter.

-BBI-

It was wrong of me to argue with Pride. He was my friend, and I might have hurt him. What made things worse was that Envy decided to pay Pride a visit. What really bothered me was not that Envy hurt Pride-he is immortal so it wouldn't matter-but the fact that usually when Envy called him, or my body, short I felt no anger, but this time I felt that anger, but only for a second. I don't understand. My emotions were limited to sorrow, pain, and guilt. Why was this time different? My knowledge was limited-WAIT! My knowledge…When I was young and I visited the gate for the first time, I gained so much knowledge. When I got Al his body, I visited the gate again, and got a glimpse of it, along with some more knowledge. My latest visit…..I was pulled through much more…..much, much more. I am positive if I think hard enough I will find my answer.

-Pride-

Pride sat at one of the chairs that was placed in the dining hall. Of course the only ones there was Gluttony and himself. For once Gluttony wasn't following Lust (who was out looking for fun) so he decided to cling to the nearest person for help, and Pride was unlucky enough to be there at the time.

"Where is my Lust?"

"I not know."

"I want more food."

"Then eat."

"What?"

"Food."

"Where."

"Not know."

At this point Prides anger was finally showing it self, but only by the glowing of his mark(I can't spell ouraborous) Gluttony stared at the bright red light in wonder at first, but then started clapping madly in happiness. "GOOD,GOOD,GOOD,GOOD-" Gluttony was interrupted by a punch in the face. But that wasn't it. Pride was punching and kicking Gluttony rapidly, in anger. And at that moment Father rushed in along with Lust and Envy. They just stared as Pride summoned his scythe. _DEATH!PAIN!SORROW!KILL!_

That's all Pride thought as he slashed Gluttony's body to shreds. His anger was at its peak, and he wanted to kill, but it all left as the voice spoke to him once more. **Calm down. Stop and think. **Pride obediently followed the voices orders and calmed down. Pride let his scythe disappear and dropped down in a chair once more. " Pride." He turned when his name was called by Father.

"Good job Pride." Good? Didn't the voice say it was bad to hurt? It did feel good…..so good to kill.

-Edward-

Pride's anger grew rapidly in only a minute. Something was certainly wrong. And what Father said….he wanted Pride to do that. To feel malice. And his mark glowed red, his philophisor stone. Oh no, this is bad.

-BBI-


	6. NOTICE!

**ATTENTION!**

This story is not going to be updated in a while,

though it is not going to be discontinued. If I discontinued it, I would be a Hypocrite.

But I am going to be devoting my time to making, what I hope will be, a very big story.

Once in a while I may post an update or put up a one-shot, but most likely not.

I refuse to give up on a story, so you shouldn't either.

-_RenofAmestris_


	7. Mission

-BBI-

Pride got up from his chair and began to walk out of the dining hall only to be grabbed by Envy. He saw the evil smirk on his brothers face and could tell something bad was going to happen.

The next second Pride was being dragged through hallways by Envy. "Listen here pipsqueak," Envy stopped a moment as if waiting for something, but sighed when he got no reaction, and continued. "Father wants to test you, so he gave me orders to bring you with me on a mission." Pride's emotionless state did not change at this. Though he did reply. "Mission?" Pride asked slowly, trying out the word. Envy sighed.

"Yes. We are going above ground." Pride understood, he had been above ground before. He wondered what they were going to do.

A few minutes later Envy and Pride stood in an ally way. Slowly, they moved like cats, unnoticed by anyone. Pride had never been above ground during the day, in fact he had never even walked out side the ally. He awed at the tall buildings, and all of the people. He had never seen so many humans! He and Envy continued moving in the shadows, avoiding everyone, but something that caught Pride's eye made him stop in his tracks. It was a very large building. Stone steps lead up to a door. A sign next to it read "Central Public Library". He felt like he had been there before. Just as he was about to remember something, Envy grabbed his arm and yanked him back to reality, scowling at the building.

Pride stopped as Envy did, behind a shack. Pride looked around and noticed there were humans running around in circles, all in order. He also noticed the building next to them. It was even bigger than the other one! Hesintly, he grabbed Envy's shoulder. "Where are we Brother?" Envy just scowled for a moment, but answered his question. "Central Military HQ. It is where Wrath works." Pride nodded.

"Now Pride, here is what I want you to do. See all of those humans?" He pointed to the humans who were running in circles. Pride nodded and he continued. "I want you to do the exact same thing you did to Gluttony, to all of them." Envy had his evil smirk again, but it disappeared when Pride shook his head, no.

"Why not!" Envy argued. Pride shook his head again and spoke. "I only hurt Gluttony, cuz he anger me."

Pride said simply. Envy's anger was clear on his red face, but then he, once again had that smirk.

"Ok, then." He said. Pride thought he would have gotten over it, but then Envy began his plan B.

"Hey, Pride. What is 3.67 divide 45.1 equal?" Envy asked sweetly. Pride obediently began to solve the problem, but was interrupted by an other question.

"What is 345,642 plus 982 equal? What is 40,000 times 23453 equal? What is the capital of Xing? What is" Envy stopped his questions when he saw Pride's mark glowing blood red again. The rest for Pride was a blur.

-BBI-


	8. Riza

-BBI-

Riza Hawkeye, now a Colonel, sat at her desk doing paperwork. Everything was quiet, as she worked, but not because, it just was. In reality, everyone in the military knew that messing with Colonel Hawkeye led to your own death. Especially after Ed, Al, and Roy disappeared. Riza almost dropped her pen when she thought of them. She had been troubled since they left, but it was only a month after they vanished that she felt so depressed. Because it was only a month after it, that she saw him. At least she had thought it was him, but who else had golden hair and eyes? She sighed. She was working, she could think about them later. For now she had to deliver a document to the secretary. She got up and made her way in the hallway, but instead of being met with officers chatting, there was nothing but an empty hallway. 'Weird.' she thought.

As she made her was to her destination she heard screams and gunshots coming from outside. She dropped her documents and ran out of the building, her gun ready, only to meet eyes with….Ed? It was him! She knew it! She knew he was alive! But her heart sank when she saw him kill a officer. What's wrong with him?

"Edward!" She called. He continued fighting.

"Edward! Ed!" she called again. He killed another officer.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" She yelled. He turned, and froze.

-BBI-

AN: Yeah it's short, but this chapter had to be by it self.


	9. Anger

AN: This is a very important Authors Note. You see, like in the game, there is more then one ending. So, the next chapter is going to be the 1st ending, and the one after it is going to be the 2nd ending. Which ever one is more liked will be made in to a sequel. Enjoy.

-BBI-

I felt all of my past anger go into Pride. I feel him feeling all of the rage I felt, and using it. I couldn't get him to stop as I was once able to, I couldn't help him keep humanity. 1,2,3,4-5 officers he has killed.5 innocent people. I felt anger now, as Pride did. I felt angry that I couldn't see what was happening, or hear the screams. But I had to calm down, if I calmed down Pride eventually would. I relaxed myself first, then, in the most gentle voice I could, I spoke. **Pride, stop.** No answer. He still blocked my voice out. Maybe I can use his senses once again. I strained to hear something, then I did, and I regretted it. Because the first thing I heard was one I had missed.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

I remembered that voice so well. It was one from someone I had considered a mother. Riza. At that moment, I felt I had control. I forced Pride to look in the direction of the voice and he froze. He remembered her too. I willed him to go to her, but instead he ran back to the mansion.

* * *

I had always talked to Pride in a calm voice, gentle like I was with my brother. I had never uttered one word that would hurt him, I always spoke of good things. But now, I had to fight back. I was very angry with him. I wanted to call him a coward for running, scold him for killing innocent people, not because he was taught to, but because of blood lust.

Pride now walked through the hallways of the mansion, making his way to the dining room where Father and the other sins were to speak to him. They still thought his anger was just because of him being a Homunculus, but it wasn't. He felt anger, because I was still alive. Because I was taking over his mind. It is not that I didn't want to have my own body, but I don't want it if Pride will not live.

"Pride." Father greeted. "I heard you caused a little trouble at HQ." Pride nodded. Father smiled. Envy smirked. Envy came over to Pride and put his arm on Pride's shoulder. Once again Envy wanted to try and get that reaction. The reaction he missed. It wasn't that he wanted that pipsqueak alive, but if he had to look at the brats clone,24/7, he wanted to have some fun. So he decided to do it again, he wasn't expecting a rant, he never got one anyway. Oh but the irony.

"Hey, shorty-"

At that moment Edward had full control, as his anger came out. He did to Envy what he did to Gluttony,puching and kicking him rapidly, all the while ranting,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T HURT ANYONE, BECAUSE HIS PUCHES ARE TOO WEAK! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU YA GENDER CONFUSED PALMTREE! I AM BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU NOW! SO WHO IS TOO TINY!"


	10. Ending 1:Damned

AN: This is the first ending. Enjoy.

-BBI-

\There was no time to think, just to run. They knew now what was happening. They had thought Pride's anger was a sign that he was becoming evil, but they were wrong. It was clear now that Ed was still alive, and gaining control. So now Pride was running through the mansion's hallways trying to escape the Homunculi. Ed had always known that Pride had, like all Homunculi, super human strength and speed, but he had never experienced it before. He never knew it made you feel like you were flying. Soon Ed realized they were far away from the mansion, but he could tell the Homunculi were near. They had to get away. He knew what they wanted. Pride's Philophisor's Stone. It took him so long to figure it out, but he did. The thing was, though, that they _needed _it to complete their plans. Ed could tell Pride knew they were coming so they took off again, to where, they did not know. They ran and ran until they were positive they were far away from those creatures.

* * *

It was night, the stars were beautiful. They shined so bright. Pride couldn't help but feel like he knew this. That he had done this before, though he knew he hadn't. He was perched in a tree in some forest, and couldn't help but feel so…..good. He had never felt good, well he did, but not like this. He felt good when he was praised for his work for Father. He felt even better when the Voice praised him. But this time, he felt…peaceful. He felt he could stay there forever, but he had to ask the Voice something. Something he had wanted to know since he was born. Who _was _I?

* * *

When Pride asked me something I was shocked. He asked questions before, but usually did not do it so bluntly. Normally he would be shy, and hesitant to ask anything, but now he was confident, no hesitation. And that feeling Pride was giving off. It was familiar…..at that moment I wanted to punch myself. How could I forget that feeling? I had felt it before. Before all of this happened. He was determined. Pride was confident enough. He had determination, to know. Then Pride's question rang through my mind again.

_Who was I? Who I was meant to be. And who are you? Who were you?_ I had no reason not to tell him. He was me, I was him. It would be the right thing to do. So I did. I told him everything. I told him how I had a little brother named Alphonse that I loved with all my heart. How we both used to play with our best friend Winry, and how I had wanted to marry her, and she rejected me. I told her about the war. And how my mother was the kindest person ever. I told him how she had just died one day. I told him how his 'Father' was Hohenheim, my father who had walked out one day, and made our mother sad. I told him how me and my brother became orphans, how we went to live with Izumi, how we committed taboo. How I lost my limbs and Al lost his body. I talked about Nina, of the Colonel Bastard, and who that lady was, Riza. How we traveled all over the place. I told him of our journey for the stone. I told him how I got Al's body back and everything was perfect. I told him how everything went wrong. How Al and the Colonel were killed because I was useless. And I told him how I took my own life, and how he was born. It was right ot tell him, I did good. Ha, that was a first, I did something right for once.

* * *

The sun was rising. It looked so beautiful compared to this evil world. This world where no one was safe. But Pride and I would change that. Father could not complete his plans without Pride's stone, so we had to keep moving. To stay far away from them. Forever we would be damned, might as well do some good along the way. We were headed to Xing. I know for a fact Greed doesn't mind me at all. Besides, it would be kind of fun seeing squinty.

_When I was young, my mother was my bluebird _

_She brought happiness and joy to my brother and I. _

_But then it vanished, just as her hand fell limp in my hand._

_My bluebird was gone and so was my happiness. _

_When I tried to catch my bluebird it flew right out of my grasp, and with it, it took my brother._

_Years later my bluebird finally returned to me, in the form of my perfect innocent little brother._

_When I felt his warm hand on mine and I saw his smile, my bluebird returned, but it was never there._

_My bluebird was only a illusion._

_It came and went as it pleased, but now it would never return to me._

_My bluebird was just an illusion_

_I know that now_

_But my hope will never leave_

_One day I will be home_

_And this time_

_My bluebird won't leave ever again_

_But it would never change a thing_

_Life goes one way_

_You live and you die_

_That is life_

_Wherever you go evil will follow_

_So sometimes life is cut short_

_And that can never be changed_

_But if your still there_

_If your still living_

_If you still have hope_

_You would be surprised what lies ahead_

_In your soul of pride. _

-BBI-

AN: That was ending one. Next is ending two. So anyway….sequel?


	11. Ending 2:Redo

AN: Here is Ending two. Enjoy!

-BBI-

My eyes widened at what I had just done. The Homunculi shot glares of hatred at me, and I urged Pride to move, to run away, to save us, but before I could,everything went black.

When I could focus enough to see again I saw the black space I was so used to. And next to me was a wide eyed Pride. I had no idea what he was staring at. I rubbed my head in agitation and-…I was there. It was no longer my soul roaming in the dark, it was….me. I wore the torn remains of my military uniform, my hair was dirty, and let down, and my body in whole…It was me…..and the sin that covered me.

(Pride POV)

OUCH! My head hurts sooooo bad. What happened? One second I am being spoken to, the next I am out like a light! I look around myself in astonishment. Where was I….Oh, I know! This looks like the place I talk to the Voice in. I wonder if he is here. I look around. Nope, I don't see him…..wait, why would I see him I never have before. But then how did I always know he was there? Ow, all this thinking makes my head hurt!

"ugggggghhh" I turned when I heard a groan. Who was that? I walked towards the sound and spotted someone. I just stared at him for a second. He looks familiar….hmmmm, who could it be? I studied him closely. He wore a very familiar uniform….oh, the military uniform! He was in the military! Oh, but his clothes were very torn, he didn't even have the jacket, just the torn bottom of the uniform, and a sleek, black long sleeved, turtleneck. He had red stuff on him too…oh wait it was blood! Was he hurt? Was he dead? It was then that I noticed his hair. It was long and golden…..like mine! That was neat. I stepped back as he woke up. Oh, maybe now I could find out who he- his eyes! They were golden, like mine! Who was he…..was he a relative of me, or who I was supposed to be-wait. I have seen that face…..in the mirror.

He was me.

"Pride."

(Edward POV)

I called out to him. "Pride." He didn't move, he just seemed to stare. I moved to shake him, but he practically ran from me, stumbling over his own feet, before falling to the ground. I moved, trying to get him to stop shaking, but as I did so the space around us shaked. "WHO ARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS MY FRIEND!" Among the shaking ground, Pride's voice rang out. He was confused, he had to calm down now. I shakily made my way to the small (DAMNIT!) form that was Pride. After what I hoped was a few minutes, I reached him. When I saw his face I held back a gasp. This was Pride, but not the one I remember. The Pride I knew was….dull, void, emotionless, horrific. And this creature, no person, sitting in front of me, was bright, fearful, crying, and scared. This boy was not dull, he was me, and his cries brought me out of my thoughts, and into this apocalyptic space.

"WHO ARE YOU!WHERE IS MY FRIEND!WHERE IS THE VOICE!WHERE IS MY FAMILY?"

I grabbed his hands and did what I was never able to grant Alphonse when he was in his most horrific moment. Comfort. I forced him into my chest, and rubbed his back attempting to calm him down. When it didn't work I remembered that my voice often calmed him down, so I softly told him to quiet down, that it was okay, that the 'Voice' was me. Just as he seemed to calm down the space seemed to collapse. And, once again, I passed out.

* * *

I heard voices. They sounded familiar too. With effort I opened my eyes. The room was mine, but that was impossible. This was the room I grew up in,before my mother died,but I burned it down so why, and how was I here? I looked up as the door to the room opened and a woman walked in. She had brown hair and green hair, and she was…..my mother.

"Oh, Edward, your awake. We were worried that you'd never wake up."

I must have looked weird with my eyes wide open, gaping at her.

"You took a real nasty fall. I wonder how you fell from the hill, it's not normal." she reached her hand over to feel my forehead. I leaned into her soft touch.

"Mom! Mom! I-" A boy with gold hair and gold eyes burst through the door. Just my luck huh? It was none other than Alphonse, my brother. My dear, sweet, innocent, but dead brother, stood before me. "Brother, your awake!" Alphonse ran to me and brought me in a hug. I have no idea what happened after that. I was too numb. This wasn't possible. What happened to Pride? Why am I here? And…did all that I went through…..even happen? When my 'family' was gone I got out of my bed and walked to the mirror that stood in a corner of the room. In it was my reflection of me when I was about six. Okay, so now the only question was, what happened. But before I could do that, I had to see. I had to see if it was all real, if all of my tears, all of the terror, all of my friendships, were real. How would I do this though? Hmmm, the one thing I always had was alchemy, but there was a before and after of that. Because when I was six I needed a circle. So, time to see the truth. I quickly clapped my hands together, and I felt it. I felt the power, the knowledge. I lightly touched the floor and in a flash of the bright light I was so used to, there stood a small wooden bird. So…what now?

I tensed up immediately when I felt a strange…how do I describe it?…a coldness. Heh, look at me using made up words. But I knew it well, and it felt so much like…the Truth.

_Well, well, Mr. Al-che-mist. Lets try this again, but try not to screw up as much._

_Hehehehehehehehehe…_

_Good luck._

_

* * *

_AN:…I got nothing. But it is yours to decide, which ending should I make a sequel?


	12. SEQUEL UP!

ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY!

I have put up a sequel for the 2nd ending , and I will be doing another for the 1st ending when I finish it.

That is pretty much it.

-_RenofAmestris_


End file.
